Motion Picture Soundtrack
by Moloko Vellocet
Summary: Cho and Cedric. After GoF, Cho wonders where her life is headed, and why she can't leave Cedric behind. R/R


White wine and sleeping pills

This is set probably in the summer just after GoF…. I have decided that Cho has a Muggle Mother and a Magical Father - just for dramatic purposes, of course. J 

I really don't know where these are coming from. It's rare if I write a poem a month, let alone four fics in two days. I don't understand why I'm suddenly all full of stories!! Eeeekk!

***

__

White wine and sleeping pills

Help me get back to your arms.

No.

__

Cheap sex and sad films

Help me get where I belong.

I still can't believe it - can't comprehend it. Nothing makes sense anymore… everything is just a painful reminder of you. Oh, beautiful you.

__

I think you're crazy, maybe.

I think you're crazy, maybe.

People think I'm crazy, they do. Most of them tried to understand what I was going through - some of them even were there themselves. But no one at this school could know the pain I felt… the pain I still feel.

Especially when I see _him_. 

__

Stop sending letters

Letters always get burned.

I know not to blame him. My head knows that it wasn't his fault - so how is it that every moment I passed him in the corridors I wanted to lash out, to beat him to the ground and ask him why!

Why you? Why not him? Why couldn't he save you… what even happened that night? I still can't wrap my mind around the thought of You-Know-Who reappearing, especially not without you.

__

It's not like the movies

They fed us on little white lies.

You were always my Rock of Gibraltar… oh, how strange it is to recall such long ago memorized facts? The Muggle world seems so far away, even though right now I'm sinking in the midst of Muggle activities. Father is aware of the… occurrences, but he doesn't want to alarm Mother. Muggles always get over anxious when it comes to magic, and even though there's nothing to worry about…

Or is there?

__

I think you're crazy, maybe.

I think you're crazy, maybe.

Oh, am I just going insane? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead and gone, and he'll never come back. He's been out of the picture for thirteen years, and you… well, that was just a freak accident. Maybe Harry's wand was overpowered by a magical forcefield, and…

Who am I fooling? Too many science fiction movies, I think. Even _Dumbledore_ believes that You-Know-Who is rising once more, so who am I to question? I'm not a blind follower, but I can tell what is going through people's minds… when Dumbledore made his speech at the end of school service, I sensed in his voice a touch of total and utter fear.

__

I will see you in the next life…

Cedric, I'm scared.

__

Beautiful angel

Pulled apart at birth

I used to remember so much about you… but now I find it's slipping like sand through my fingers. Brown hair, sure enough… chestnut waves that would blow across your face when it was windy, sweeping back from your face as you dived for the snitch, hands outstretched, face confident and happy.

__

Limbless and helpless

I can't even recognise you.

But, eyes? Blue or green or brown? Were they grey? Or another colour entirely? I wish that every move you made was engraved in my mind - not just a mental picture, a mental film… the way your lips would part just enough to show the smallest part of teeth when you smiled; how you would push - no, not that word - _brush _my fringe away from my face just before you leaned in to kiss me, your fingers coming to rest softly on the nape of my neck. 

Oh, I would give anything to have you touch me again.

__

I think you're crazy, maybe.

I miss you.

__

I think you're crazy, maybe.

I love you.

__

I think you're crazy, maybe…

Voldemort killed you, Cedric - my first love. But I shall fight to destroy him, and reclaim the world from dark magic forever. I promise you, Cedric - on the petals of a faded corsage, the traces of a first kiss… and on the memories of the most perfect time of my life. 

Goodbye.

__

I will see you in the next life…

Motion Picture Soundtrack © Radiohead

Characters © JK Rowling

…and all the rest © Me


End file.
